


Day 54

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>again, so fortunate to have this brilliant transcription by Ariane DeVere to use for this adventure in lithpiness:</p><p>http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/45111.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 54

"You saw the cipher. Then you know he is coming for me."

"You’ve been clever to avoid him so far."

And now, I'm probably leading him right to you...damn it.

"I had to finish ... to finish this work. It’s only a matter of time. I know he will find me."

"Who is he? Have you met him before?"

"When I was a girl, living back in China. I recognise his ... ‘signature.’"

"The cipher."

"Only he would do this. Zhi Zhu."

"Zhi Zhu?"

"The Spider."

"You know this mark?"

"Yes. It’s the mark of a Tong."

"Hmmm?"

"Ancient crime syndicate based in China." 

"Every foot soldier bears the mark; everyone who hauls for them."

" 'Hauls'? "

"You mean you were a smuggler?"

"I was fifteen. My parents were dead. I had no livelihood; no way of surviving day to day except to work for the bosses."

"Who are they?"

"They are called the Black Lotus. By the time I was sixteen, I was taking thousands of pounds’ worth of drugs across the border into Hong Kong. But I managed to leave that life behind me. I came to England. They gave me a job here. Everything was good; a new life."

"Then he came looking for you."

"Yes."

"I had hoped after five years maybe they would have forgotten me, but they never really let you leave. A small community like ours – they are never very far away."

He visited you, needed your assistance...you turned him down...

"He came to my flat. He asked me to help him to track down something that was stolen."

"And you’ve no idea what it was?"

"I refused to help."

"So you knew him well when you were living back in China?"

"Oh yes...he's my brother."

Of course...the photograph...idiot

"Two orphans. We had no choice. We could work for the Black Lotus, or starve on the streets like beggars. My brother has become their puppet, in the power of the one they call Shan – the Black Lotus general. I turned my brother away. He said I had betrayed him. Next day I came to work and the cipher was waiting."

I know, I know I'm an arse, but I have to ask her to do this...

"Can you decipher these?"

"These are numbers."

"Yes, I know."

"Here: the line across the man’s eyes – it’s the Chinese number one."

Yes, yes...we need the book....

"And this one is fifteen. But what’s the code?"

"All the smugglers know it. It’s based upon a book...He’s here. Zhi Zhu. He has found me."

 

"Sherlock. Sherlock, wait!"

"Come here. Get in. Get in! I have to go and help. Bolt the door after me."

 

"Careful! Some of those skulls are over two hundred thousand years old! Have a bit of rethhpect!"

"Thank you!"

 

"Liang."

"Big brother."

"Please."

 

"Oh my God."


End file.
